


Gone Like the Wind

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Dean goes after a certain man in red after transgressions done to his Baby.





	

"What the hell, man!" Dean exclaimed as something thumped onto of the Impala's roof before rolling off and he heard boots clap onto the pavement.

He checked the side mirror and saw a guy in red and what looked like a mini-sombrero hat thingy running down the street. Dean could not believe it. He made to get out, he was gonna have some _word_ s with that freak-- but his action was stopped when there was another thump on the roof. It was smaller this time, but accompanied by what sounded like scratching-- and it seemed to hit something inside Dean; a feeling akin to someone punching his mother. 

He nearly kicked open the door and got out in time to see a _wolf_ chase after Redfreak. The door of the Impala squeaked shut and he quickly scanned the roof of his Baby. He saw boot prints and a small dent, and then he saw the claw  scratches as the wolf had scrambled to gain purchase.

"Aw, hell no."

No one-- _no one_ treat ed his baby like this and got away with it-- he didn't know who this Redfreak and his dog where, he didn't give a rat's ass if they were the _president_ \-- **no one** was going to get away from the Winchester after they treated his Baby like a landing pad. 

Dean turned and ran after them, charged. As he did so, he checked his lower back to made sure that he had his silver 9mm tucked into his belt. Redfreak was fast, sure-footed and very athletic. The wolf had already passed him, no person or car getting in either of their ways. The Redfreak wasn't running randomly either, he had a goal. What it was, Dean didn't know and he much didn’t care either; he just wanted payback for his Baby. If Sam were here, his brother probably would've stopped him, but Sam wasn't so he wasn't going to.

Dean was a very fit man, being a hunter, you couldn't chance being fat. But more times than not, his job consisted of before thrown through the air at a wall, furniture, and tombstones, rather than chasing after them. His heavy boots weren't the best thing for him a the moment, but right now, he was pissed too, and that fuelled his charge. 

The Redfreak was two dozen feet in front of him, but he skidded to a halt when he came to the edge of the sidewalk as the light turned green and the crossing turned to a red-hand; while the wolf veered to the right when the crossing said go.

"Really?" Dean kept running, getting closer with every step, every second that light said ‘don't cross‘.

As he drew closer he started to see things about this Redfreak's outfit; the strathcona boots with spurs that went to below his knees, the black breeches with the yellow down the side, the shoulder strapped belt. Dean might have chanced a guess that this guy was a doorman or something, but that hat-- it was tugging something in his brain. Before he could dig it out though, the crossing flicked and the Redfeak was off, once again with a destination in mind-- or rather a target. 

Dean couldn’t believe that he didn't see it before, his vision turning tunnel with that Redfreak at the end. Dean had stopped and watched the following procedures:

The target was a who guy had thought it wise not to run any further after he crossed that street, that he could hide in the crowd that waited to cross. But he should have ran when he saw that the Redfreak stopped, but now it was too late. Red was on the move and the guy panicked, instead of going down the sidewalk, he headed across the street adjacent to Redfreak; cars honked at the action. The sidewalk was blocked and so he ran the walk on the opposite of Refreak while the light was still a go-- and right to where the wolf was waiting. Red saw this and doubled back. And so did the guy-- even at this distance Dean could see the guy's eyes widen at the prospect of landing in those jaws-- and veered into the street, into the cars and on the road at an angle. The wolf was on the move instantly, leaping across car hoods. 

Dean soon realized that this guy was heading straight for him-- and at the moment, the Winchester was wondering what to do; should he let the guy by and go after Red? but then he was sure that this guy was into some shady biz. So before Dean could stop himself-- the guy ultimately headed straight into his fist as well. 

It was like the guy'd hit a brick wall, but the wolf was already in the air, ready to take the guy out. The guy collapsed to the ground though with a groan, and Dean turned into the wolf's new target. Dean was barely-- _barely_ able to get out of the way, he felt the dog's fur brush him. The dog skidded to a  halt, turned back around and sat by the guy on the ground, his teeth barred. The Redfreak followed a few seconds later.

Red looked at the downed guy, new and improved with a broken nose, compliments of Dean, before he looked at said man. "Thank you kindly for the assistance." He said.

Dean looked at him and finally realized what the appearance of the Redfreak was digging at in his mind. Being a hunter required the fact of knowing the law and their tactics-- better to disguise oneself or escape-- so Dean had made himself know every law enforcement agency. And this, he realized was a Mounted cop or whatever. So... _shit!_ on the front of this was a frigging cop!

Was it worth it now? To have his presence noticed by a cop and then have the possibility of being perused again as the most wanted man? For his car? Yeah, he was going to take the chance!

"I didn't do it for you." Dean told him.

Red looked at him for a moment. "I appreciated the end result anyway."

Grr. Dean was going to have pull some self control from deep down to not punch this guy. "I don't care. I want to know what the hell your problem is."

The guy just looked confused.

Dean forced himself to count. "You jumped on my car from a six story building." Dean said through his teeth.

"Oh," Red's eyes widened. "Oh, dear. I wish to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

This guy... this guy...! "Apologizing isn't going to fix the dent and scratches that you and your dog left."

"Well," Red said, glancing at the wolf. "He's a wolf-- half-wolf actually." He had the nerve to correct.

"I don't care if he's a wolf, and elephant or a cabinet! I don't know how they do things up in Canada, but here in America there are ladders on the sides of buildings so that you don't jump off the roof and use people's cars as landing pads."

"Well, it's not ethical per say, but as you may have seen I was in quite a hurry."

"I don't care if you were on fire," Dean knew that he was being the biggest ass, but this was his Baby they were talking about. "Cop or not, I want compensation for the damages done."

"Of course," Red seemed flustered and he took of his hat an reached inside. "I'm afraid that I only have Canadian currency."

Dean held out his hand. "Just give whatever you got."

And Red did. "I hope that's enough."

"Whatever." Dean growled and stuffed his hand and the money into his pocket. He turned and left, going back to his car. " _I'm never coming back to Chicago again; I don't care if there's a hunt or not. A frigging Canadian cop! What the hell is he doing here anyway. And what the hell am I supposed to do with monopoly money?" _

Yeah, what the hell was he supposed to do with money like this, and no way was there enough here to fix his Baby. He was never coming back to Chicago, not as long as Redfreak was here.


End file.
